The Dark Horse Uchiha
by box whisker
Summary: Naruto is a descendant of the Uchiha. The loss of his remaining family leaves him in torment. His only family left is the cursed Uchiha clan. Will Naruto be able to accept the Uchiha and bring glory back to the clan, while trying to find peace with his demons. (Naruto multi pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Memories**

* * *

Rain poured down heavily onto the streets, sending many people running for cover under shops and homes. Just minutes ago it was a sunny day in this peaceful village. Citizens and shinobi were mingling in the vast streets of this prosperous village. This village was none other than the Konohagakure no Sato.

A village founded by legends, known as Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Konoha, known as the strongest of the five great hidden villages, prided itself for surviving through three great shinobi wars. This plane of greatness cannot be achieved without sacrifice and buried secrets, and Konoha was no exception.

Footsteps were heard splashing through puddles of an alleyway, revealing a small group of ANBU. After a quick scan of the alley, the anbu were gone. After a moment a hooded figure revealed itself from the shadows of the adjacent wall. The figure let out a sigh, and removed the hood off his black cloak, revealing the face of non other then Naruto Uzumaki. The village's sacrifice, container of the Nine Tails Demon Fox. Like most Jinchūriki, he is shunned by most of society. His presence brings constant reminders, to those who lost their life during the kyubi attack.

Uzumaki is no fool, he is well aware of the seal on his stomach and what he contains. The villagers and some of the shinobi would send Uzumaki glares filled with hate. They didn't physically harm him, except one time when he was four. A pair chunin decided to set fire his home while he was still inside. He has the burn mark on his shoulder as a reminder, although he is confused why it didn't fully heal like any other injury he has gotten.

Naruto can be a hard person to find nowadays, if he doesn't want to be found. Not by the villagers nor by most of the Hokage's anbu. Nowadays, Naruto can find himself lost in his own thoughts, he prefers to be alone.

In a world of lies and despair, seclusion gives him armor, strength, it allows him to view others from the outside in. Attachments can lead to betrayal an pain. Despite this, there is a part of him that feels lonely, and wants to honor the wishes of his deceased uncle. He wanted him to form bonds and become a honorable shinobi, but most of all he wanted him to find peace and happiness in this world.

But how can he do that with so many unanswered questions still haunting him. His uncle's killer was still walking this earth and he knew Konoha was involved...somehow. Then there was the mystery of his parents death, he needed answers. Then there was his clan...his accursed clan.

Thinking about his uncle, he couldn't help but think back to the day he met the man who changed his life.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_A five year old Naruto, sat on top of the stone head of the late Yondaime Hokage, observing the carefree villagers go about their daily routines._

_A figure, in a white robe and a white fox mask, crept up behind young Naruto. Then the person made his presence known and spoke, "Naruto, my boy, the time has finally come, I get to meet you. Though I wish it was not in this godforsaken village."_

_Naruto quickly turned around to find the source of the voice. He was surprised that someone managed to sneak up on him and quickly took a defensive stance. "Whoa...whoa, calm down little one, hahaha, I see, you've been training on your own. Not a bad stance for someone so young." Naruto took a step back, as his eyes scanned left and right for a possible escape._

_"Who are you and what do want with me?," Naruto asked the masked man cautiously. The masked man took off his mask, revealing the face of a man with long red hair, kept in a ponytail and light purple eyes. He looked to be in his early forties and he gave off a kind energy. "My name is Musashi Uzumaki, and I'm here to see my last close relative, and give you the answers you seek. Naruto was shocked, "I'm related to this man?" Naruto thought. Musahi saw his expression and spoke up, "I see your confused my boy, let's start with the thing you wanted to know the most...your heritage."_

_Naruto gave him a calculating look with some weariness and hope seen in his eyes. People have tried to lie to him before, yet the warm look in this man's violet eyes made him feel like he was being genuine. He decided to give him a chance and nodded his head, signaling him to continue. "You see your mother is Kushina Uzumaki, my little sister."_

_Naruto's eyes widen "Kushina?" Naruto thought to himself, "What a beautiful name, could this man really had known my mother?, he has the same last name as my mother and I, could that mean I'm from a clan?" As if Musashi knew what he was thinking, he said "Yes my boy the Uzumaki are an ancient clan from the now destroyed Land of Whirlpools." Before Naruto could speak again, Musashi said "I tell you more about them some other day, for now let me tell you who your father was. He was none other than Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Naruto mind froze, the Yodaime Hokage...the man he respected and idolized, was his father._

_Tears started coming down his and he started shaking. "The Hokage only told me that my parents died during the nine tails attack and left nothing for me," Naruto said through his sobs. Musashi's eyes softened and went forward to embrace his crying nephew. Before he could embrace the boy Naruto looked up at him eyes filled with anger and shouted, _"WHY...WHY DIDN'T THE HOKAGE TELL ME...AND WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR ME?"

_A tear slid down Musashi's face, he hated seeing his nephew like this. He felt guilty for not being able to be there for him earlier and anger towards Konoha. He looked down at Naruto and spoke softly, "I know you angry Naruto and you have every right to be, but there is an explanation for this, just listen for a moment." Naruto didn't let up on his glare but nodded his head slowly._

_Musashi sighed, "When I got word of your parents passing during the kyubi attack I came to the village to see if you had survived. When I found out you were alive, I demanded that you be given to me to be looked after outside of the village. After some convincing I got Hiruzen to agree, but those damn elders wouldn't allow it, and said you were the village's property," Musashi spat with distaste._

_Naruto clenched his fist and looked down. "I know the Hokage wouldn't stand up to the elders so I settled for the next best thing, I made him agree to let me take you after you turned ten. I knew the village wanted you to grow up in Konoha so you would stay loyal, but I made him promise that you would be taken care of. When I learned that old bastard didn't keep you safe like I asked, I decided that I would look after you in the shadows."_

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

Naruto, started walking down the alley, not caring about the rain. His mind starts to wonder, thinking about how his life started to change, for the better after meeting his Uncle. He had family, who could look after him, love him, although only in the shadows. But that was more than enough for him.

Musashi, started to train young Naruto, and found out he is quite the little genius, soaking up everything like a sponge. Musashi, told him it must be because of his great genes. He remembers the day his uncle told him the rest of his heritage.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_After a long training session, Naruto, slumped down against a training log, exhausted. Musashi sat down next to him and let the cool breeze blow across his face, after a moment he spoke up "Naruto, its time I tell you the rest of your heritage."_

_Naruto turns and looks at him with a raised brow, "rest of my heritage?" Naruto ask. Musashi smiles, and says "yes, you see the Uzumaki are blood relatives with the old Senju clan, the only Senju left is Tsuande Senju, one of the Sannin." Naruto was surprised, he knew how prestigious the Senju were, thinking of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. While he was dwelling in his thoughts he was truly unprepared for what his uncle had to say next._

_Musashi looked at Naruto sternly and said "listen closely, although I'm not too fond of the Uchiha, you must know that you also have Uchiha blood running through your veins."_

_Now Naruto was truly shocked to the core, the Uchiha unlike the Senju are still around in numbers and was one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha, why was he not with them? Naruto just looked at his uncle dumbfounded then he asked "how is that possible?" Musashi sighed and said "Your mothers great grandmother married into the Uchiha clan, it was with Imizto Uchiha, the brother of Tajima Uchiha."_

_Naruto looked confused, and decided to voice it, "I don't understand I thought the Uchiha felt they were above every other clans, so why would they marry an Uzumaki?" Musashi chuckled and says "your right my boy, but some Uchihas noted the Senju's relationship with the Uzumaki clan, and thought highly of the clan, so they decided to spread their influence through marriage."_

_Musashi paused for a moment then continued "Not all Uchiha clan members supported this idea, and of course many Uzumaki clan members didn't agree with the idea either." "Then how did this marriage come to be?" Naruto asked. "Simple true love" Musashi said while chuckling. "What first was a marriage to strengthen the clan, became true love between the marriage wasn't known by many, and was secretly documented by both clans."_

_Musashi looked Naruto in the eye and said "now listen, the bloodline of the Uchiha, has been very recessive throughout your family, with none being able to awaken_ _the_ _sharingan, so the chance of you doing it are extremely slim."_

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

Naruto sighs, as he looks up at the pouring, graying sky. Thinking about his uncle made his heart ache. The last thing he wanted to do was open up old wounds, no... he didn't need that. Musashi taught him better than that. He taught him how to be strong, shinobi strong. He taught him when shinobi had to endure, suppress emotions, he could still hear his uncle's words in his head.

Naruto knew he would need to become a stronger to complete his goals...the world was to cruel for there to be any other way. He didn't know what his end goal would be, he didn't know what answers he would find.

What would be his purpose in this world? His relatives were dead... but he knew that wasn't entirely the case. He felt mixed emotions about that, and it confused him, but deep down he knew what he was.

Naruto, reaches behind his head, and pulls his hood on, then disappears into darkness. If one was to look into his hood, they would see a pair of red sharingan eyes, staring back at them. For he was an Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2 Uchiha Tussle

**A/N: Hey guys, Box Whisker here with my first story. This story will most likely follow some of the cannon, but will also have my own plot into the mix. As far as parings go (I know you guys love this), Naruto will have more than one partner. The only one I can confirm is Mikoto, I haven't decided on the others yet.**

**Those who are worried if Naruto will be OP, don't worry he wont be. He will be strong but not OP. **

** I have finally found some time to start writing my story, I have been planning on writing one for a while now. Some of my original ideas may have been taken by other writers, so I will try to edit my ideas to be original as possible. If you see something similar in another story don't hate on me. This is my first story so don't be too harsh. But I don't mind constructive criticism (and compliments) Don't be afraid to give your opinion, I could take it I won't cry...okay maybe a little. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything by Kishomoto**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Uchiha Tussle**

* * *

Naruto got up before sunrise like he always did, a habit that his Uncle drilled into him. He headed towards a secluded training ground deep in Konoha's forest. Technically only shinobi had access to official training grounds, but something trivial like that wouldn't stop him.

It's been a year since his uncles death and Naruto continued his training on his own. At the age of seven he is strong for his age. His uncle had taught him how to draw his chakra and control it to a level that was better than those in the academy. Chakra control was difficult for Naruto, as it was for most jinkuriki. Despite this he learned to control his chakra at a impressive rate considering his jinchuuriki status.

He learned the basics of all forms of the shinobi arts. Musashi had taught him shurikenjustu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, stealth, survival skills, and shinobi tactics & strategies. Naruto would easily be called a genius by any standard. He was always calm and attentive, traits fitting of a true shinobi. But he also had a playful and competitive side to him, that only Musashi could seem to bring out. His uncles death has made him more secluded and a distant person.

Naruto pushed forward determined to become stronger . What was truly a shocking revelation was Naruto's ability to awaken the sharingan despite having recessive genes for it. He remembered the day he awakened it.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Naruto was training with Musashi in taijutsu and Naruto was desperately trying to avoid Musahi's lighting quick strikes. Naruto ducked under a punch and barely avoided a quick follow up kick towards his mid section. Musashi quickly appeared behind Naruto and kicked his back, sending him forward. Naruto staggered but quickly regained his footing and lashed out with a series of combos that Musashi easily dodged. _

_"Your going have to do better than that Naruto, don't think I'm going to go easy on you" Musashi taunted. _

_Musahi increased his speed and appeared on Naruto's left side, and landed a punch in his face. Naruto tried to retaliate but Musashi quickly appeared on his right and sent another punch to his face. Naruto was getting pounded he couldn't keep up with Musashi speed. _

_Musashi then sent an upper cut towards Naruto's jaw. Naruto suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his eyes and saw Musashi's fist coming at him at a slower motion. He saw it perfectly and tilted his head away from the punch and also dodged a follow up right hook. _

_Musashi gasped when Naruto dodged his punch and saw a pair of single tome sharingan staring back at him."The sharingan" Musashi whispered._

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

Naruto checked if there was anyone in the area. After feeling no other presence he stepped into the open field, then looked at his right forearm. There was a very elaborate seal on his arm with the Uzumaki swirl in the center. His uncle had placed this elaborate seal on his arm, right before he breathed his last breaths.

Looking at the seal it was bitter sweet it reminded him to much of Musashi that hurt just looking at it. At the same time he knew couldn't ignore it...it was his uncles dying gift.

Even in death he was still guiding him.

He never got the chance to explain what the seal was for, saying in time all would be revealed. Musashi worked in mysterious ways and even though he was perceptive, at times he couldn't figure his uncle out.

Naruto had only basic knowledge in seals from what Musashi was beginning to teach him, but from what he could tell the seal had many compartments. The only one he could figure out thus far was a blood sealing scroll. In it, it held scrolls for all forms of the shinobi arts from ninjutsu to kenjutsu. Musashi left some of his teachings for Naruto in these scrolls. For that Naruto was grateful.

Naruto ran his hand over the seal and unsealed his most prized possession, his uncle's sword. Whirling Tides, his uncle called it. He had seen Musahi wield it so many times in their training. He remembered the first time he unsealed it from his seal he was brought to tears. Musahi lived on through this sword and he would cherish it.

The sword was a broadsword, a type of weapon that was not commonly used. It had a golden hilt with Uzuamki crest engraved into the pommel. The blade itself was pitch black and center fuller of the sword was blood red. The guard was made of two silver dragon heads parallel two each other.

The hilt had small seals running along it that were used to store iron and used a unique fuinjutsu formula to repair itself. The blade left off an elegant shine when it moved through the light, and was a true masterpiece.

Naruto griped the sword with both hands and went through the katas that Musashi had shown him. He couldn't swing the sword with the same grace that he had seen his uncle did countless times. But he wasn't deterred, he would get better in time. He swore he would, he felt he needed to in order to honor his deceased uncle.

As he continued to train, he suddenly felt a rise of chakra signatures moving at a fast pace. He turned and looked towards the direction of the chakra signatures. They felt strong, "_defiantly jonin level_" Naruto thought.

He decided to investigate and slowly made his way out of the training ground. Naruto suddenly heard a scream "Ahhh you bastards you...you got my arm!" Naruto quicken his pace, once he heard the scream. Naruto made his way towards a clearing and crouched down besides a bush. He concealed his chakra to the best of his ability, which was not easy given his large reserves.

He suddenly saw a man wearing what he recognized as a jonin vest, crashing through the trees and hit the ground hard. The man looked young, and had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. He was panting heavily and looked to be in pain. The source of his pain was fairly obvious, as the left side of his vest was ripped, revealing his burnt torso. His left arm also burnt and bleeding.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "_a strong katon jutsu_" he thought. Suddenly three more figures leaped out of the trees. Naruto eyes widen when he realized who they were. The three figures a similar distinguishing features. They were all male, and had dark eyes. Two of them had dark hair, while one had gray hair. Each of them wore a green konoha flack jacket.

But what made Naruto recognize who these men were, was the crest on their shoulder of their vest. Instead of the Uzumaki swirl, there was a blue four-point star with the Uchiha crest in the middle. These men were members of the Konoha military police force. Naruto closed his eyes and clenched fist.

"Uchiha" he whispered.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_The Uchiha are my clansman uncle why can't I be with them as well? Musashi sighed and looked Naruto right in the eyes."Look Naruto the Uchiha are your clansman as well, but it's for your best interest and wellbeing that you stay away" said Musashi seriously. _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Musashi gaze soften "I know you've been lonely Naruto and you wish to try to reconcile with your...cousins" Musashi said slowly. "Now would be a bad time to reveal your Uchiha heritage to them, said Musashi. "You see, the Uchiha are showing more signs of aggression as of late. They are seeking to increase their power and influence in the village." _

_"You think they will do something dangerous" Naruto said with a frown. Musashi sighed, "honestly I'm not sure my boy." "But what I do know is that the Uchiha have always been power hungry, and extremely prideful" Musashi said a little heatedly. _

_"But I can see some of that Uchiha pride in you already Naruto. Always trying to perfect your skills in training, and you become moody when you can't land a hit on me" Musashi said with a small smirk. Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassingly, but gave a small smile. "The Uchiha didn't treat you any better than any of the rest of the village did they?, and you still haven't gotten over it have you?" Musashi asked. _

_Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes. "You think that if you reveal your heritage to them they will accept you?" Musashi asked. _

_Naruto clenched his fist, he knew that it was superficial, but they were still his family right? Musashi face turned serious, "The Uchiha will not give you the love of a family you desire" said Musashi seriously. Naruto's eyes widen and he looked up at Musashi. "They are aware of what you contain, and once you reveal your Uchiha heritage, Fugaku, the clan head will no doubt claim you.__A jinchuriki with the Uchiha kekkei genkai will no doubt be seen as a powerful asset,"__Musashi lectured. _

_"I'm sorry Naruto, but the truth is that your freedom will be taken from you, they will train you like a tool and watch your every move to make sure no harm comes to you and that you stay loyal. We won't be able to see each other anymore" Musashi said sadly._

_Naruto shook his head and clenched his fist "that's not what I want" he said harshly. Musashi smiled "I know" he said softly, "but you have me...I'm your family." Naruto let a single tear fall from his eye and said "I know."_

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes "_I know_" he thought, then continued to look on at the scene in front of him. The three Uchiha quickly landed on the ground, and surrounded the injured jonin. "Kashma Rojin, for assaulting a leaf shinobi and trying to access the restricted jutsu arsenal, you are to be detained under the order of the military police force" said the tallest of the three Uchihas.

The jonin had a look of fear in his eyes as the three Uchihas approached him. "How...how did find me? I covered all my tracks, I was perfect!" yelled the chunin. The three police force members glanced at each other, then smirked. "Fool, do you really think you could outsmart the police force?, we are elites!" said one of the Uchihas.

"We've been tracking your movements for a week now, we just needed to wait to catch you in the act", said the third Uchiha. Naruto looked on in interest at the scene unfolding in front of him. The jonin shakily stood up and glared at the Uchiha. "You don't have me yet" the jonin yelled, and threw 3 kuani at them. Then quickly went through a series of hand seals, "**Water style water bullet" **he yelled.

The first Uchiha was the first to move and step forward and deflected the kunai with his own. The second Uchiha quickly went through a set of hand seals **"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)."**The two jutsus collided and a heavy steam cloud was formed. The third Uchiha used the steam as cover and appeared behind the jonin, armed with ninja wire.

Before the jonin could use a substitution jutsu , he found himself bound by the metal wire. The Uchiha then unleashed a low level fire jutsu down the wire, making sure not to kill the jonin. "AHHHH" the jonin screamed as he was engulfed by the flames.

The shock of the attack caused him to become unconscious. The three Uchiha smirked and the Uchiha named Inabi Uchiha spoke and summarized what they were all thinking, "Tch, stupid fool trying to take on the Uchiha clan, what a joke."

Naruto was amazed by the quickness and efficiency of his clansman. He had to admit it was a impressive display. "Yashiro, take this one back to headquarters" said Inabi. "Hm, yea..yea you lazy bastards" Yashiro mumbled. Yashiro like the other two Uchihas, was a veteran member of the police force.

Yashiro walked over to the bound and unconscious jonin and picked him up, putting him over his shoulder. He then let out a grunt and shunshined away. Naruto saw that the tussle was over and slowly stood up and begin to walk away. Inabi suddenly heard movement to his far left and smirked. "Ha, you hear that Yakumi, someone thinks they can spy on the police force."

The other Uchiha named Yakumi, motioned his head towards the area the noise came from. Inabi nodded his head in response and they both quickly made their way towards the location of the noise.

Naruto sensed their movements and inwardly cursed, how did he make sound?, he was sure to be careful. He looked down and found his answer. A small trip wire that was thinner then usually, and well hidden. Though it seemed not to be armed, "_left over from a field exercise_" Naruto thought.

Just as he finished that thought the two Uchihas appeared in front of him. "Look what we have here, it's the kyubi kid" said Inabi. "The kyubi kid huh?, wonder what he's doing here" said Yakumi in curiosity. Naruto remained silent and kept his calm, but inside he was worried. "I'll tell you what this brat is doing here, he was trying to meddle in official Uchiha police force business" said Inabi with a sneer.

Naruto continued to stay silent hiding his panic. "Well aren't you going to say something!" yelled Inabi.

Naruto then decided to speak up, "I was just in the area, you'd best continue on with your police work, rather than standing here wasting air" Naruto said calmly.

The Uchiha sneered, "You hear that Yakumi, this brat thinks he can tell an Uchiha what to do, I say we should teach him a lesson the hard way" Inabi said with a smirk. "Psh this is a waste of time I have better things to do then play with this brat" said Yakumi dismissively. "Shut up, nobody insults the Uchiha and gets away with it, especially some clans-less brat" Inabi cried.

Naruto had to inwardly smirk at this, "_If only this fool knew_" he thought before he was forced to dodge a punch and kick by Inabi. The strikes weren't at full strength and speed, as Inabi didn't think he needed to put much effort to land a hit on the blonde. He thought the blonde had no talent.

Inabi noticed his strikes didn't connect and, chuckled. "Well well looks like this little brat does have some fight in him after all" said Inabi. Yakumi stepped forward and raised an eyebrow.

"_This is bad, if he decides not to hold back there is no way I will win against a jonin, and if the other one got involved as well..._" Naruto thought. Inabi suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. Naruto got back up and blocked a follow up punch with his forearms crossed, but force broke through his guard.

Naruto felt the wind get knocked out him and he fell to his knees. Naruto slowly got up and sent a kick towards Inabi's chest. Inabi grabbed the leg with amusement and pulled Naruto towards him, then punched him in the nose. Naruto hit the ground, his nose bloody from the force of the punch.

_"Damn, he won't give me the chance to escape, and there is no way I can beat him_" Naruto thought. "Heh I'll admit your pretty good for a young brat, but your still just trash compared to an elite. Now I will finish you, and show you what happens to those who mess with the Uchiha!" yelled Inabi. Naruto knew he wasn't going to win this fight, he thought over his options and he realized that fighting was his only option.

He didn't want to reveal his secret, but he felt as his life was in danger now if Inabi was serious with his threat to finish him. Consequences be damn, he won't hold back.

Inabi charged forward and was at Naruto's side in an instant. Naruto closed his eyes and when Inabi appeared in front of him he opened his eyes revealing his red sharingan eyes.

Inabi saw Naruto's eyes and was so shocked he froze mid strike, allowing Naruto to land a punch in Inabi stomach. Inabi stumbled back slighlty, but he didn't even register the punch due to his shock. Yakumi was in a similar state as he too was frozen stiff with both his eyes widen.

"T-th-th-the sharingan" Inabi whispered while stuttering.

Naruto thought revealing his sharingan was bad, but he felt he didn't have any choice. He saw the state the other two Uchihas were in and decided that fleeing would be a better option than fighting.

His thoughts were broken when Inabi broke out of his shock and shouted

**"The sharingan it can't be, you dare mock us? What kind of trick is this kyubi brat."**

Inabi went to charge again but suddenly stopped as two kunai hit ground, inches in front of him. Inabi was going to start to go berserk on the person who dare interfere with the police force, when his eyes widen seeing two figures standing behind Naruto.

The first figure on the right had onyx eyes, and dark black hair that was in a ponytail tucked in his dark blue shirt. He wore blue bottoms and a konoha head band on his forehead. He had tear-troughs lines, under his eyes and his gaze was cold and fierce. The person next to him also had onyx colored eyes and black hair, but his hair was short. He wore a black high collared shirt, with blue bottoms. He wore a konoha headband, and had a tanto strapped on his back. His gaze was also fierce.

"It-Itachi...Sh-shisui " Inabi stuttered out. Itachi and Shisui looked at Inabi sternly then looked at Yakumi ,and narrowed their eyes. They noticed that he had yet to move from his position and still had a look of shock on his face. Naruto felt the presence of two people behind, he was also frozen at the feel of two shinobi slightly releasing their energy. Whoever these two were, they were in another league compared to the two Uchihas in front of him.

Itachi and Shisui followed Yakumi's gaze and found that it was not them he was staring at, but the young blond behind them. They were slightly surprised and turned around to face the blond. Naruto in his slightly frozen state failed to deactivate his sharingan, and looked up and met the Uchiha duo gaze. Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes, his own eyes widening at the sight of Naruto's sharingan, but they quickly narrowed. Instead of saying anything he settled for giving Naruto an intense stare. Shisui's eyes also widen to full mast and his mouth was slightly open upon seeing the blonde's sharingan.

Both Uchihas activated their sharingan to make sure it was not some sort of elaborated genjutsu. They both found no deception and found it to be the real deal. Yakumi Uchiha, being in a daze the entire time finally spoke up "Itachi, Shisui, W-what's going on here?"

Itachi and Shisui quickly composed themselves and assessed the situation. They gave each other a discrete signal, and moved into action.

Shisui looked into both the eyes of Yakumi and Inabi with both his sharingan eyes spinning. His sharingan quickly formed into a square shaped shuriken with a circle in the center, and a smaller circle within the first. Itachi then moved in a blur and appeared behind both Uchihas and knocked them out. It happened so fast Naruto couldn't track them.

Itachi laid both Yakumi and Inabi on the ground gently, while Shisui senesced for any incoming shinobi in the area. He felt the presence of two shinobi approaching quickly, their chakra felt familiar. He identified them as his clansman.

He glanced at Itachi who gave him a nod in return. Itachi quickly grasped Naruto shoulder and disappeared in a shunshined. Shisui followed Itachi, and did the same. They appeared on a small mountain cliff surrounded by larger and denser trees.

Naruto was still slightly dazed from moving so quickly. He regained his bearings and found Itachi and Shisui staring at him. Naruto's mind was racing "_Okay I'm in the presence of two powerful Uchihas and they brought me to a secluded area. Does this mean they will try to harm me? No they would have done it already, plus they saved me_" Naruto thought. Shisui saw Naruto's nervousness, and he couldn't blame him. "Relax we aren't here to hurt you, we just want to talk" Shisui said with a smile.

Naruto relaxed a little but still was still slightly on edge. Itachi noticed Naruto's nose was bleeding and spoke "your hurt, stand still for a moment" Itachi walked forward and placed his palm above Naruto's nose. Naruto tensed a little, but quickly calmed himself when he identified Itachi's green chakra as medical ninjutsu.

He had seen his uncle use this jutsu on him many times after a long training session.

Itachi being an ANBU, is required to learn basic medical ninjutsu.

Naruto felt his nose being healed he then started to think about the repercussions of his sharingan being revealed. "_Thats four Uchihas who had seen my sharingan already, one of them will no doubt tell the clan head_" Naruto thought.

"You don't need to worry about those two Uchihas knowing about your sharingan, because I erased their memory, of what transpired" Shisui said kindly. Naruto's eyes widen at this revelation, he was amazed at Shisui's ocular prowess. After a moment Naruto then narrowed his eyes, "What about the two of you" Naruto asked.

Shisui laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair, much to Naruto's annoyance. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone" Shisui said joyfully. "But we will need you to start explaining, Naruto" said Itachi stoically. Naruto sighed he knew there was no avoiding it now and it was best he tell them.

"Well to put it bluntly, I'm an Uchiha..."

* * *

**And end, sorry had to stop it there, next chapter we will see Naruto's heritage revealed to Itachi and Shisui, don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3 New Bonds

**Sorry for the delay, I just been really busy, but I found some time to put this chapter out. Hopefully the next one will come out faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything by Kishomoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 New Bonds**

* * *

"Well, to put it bluntly, I'm an Uchiha," Naruto said calmly. Everything went silent after that.

Itachi merely stared him. After a few moments, Shisui started chuckling lightly. "You don't say,"Shisui said through chuckles. Naruto's left eye twitched, "how do you know my sharingan eyes are not implanted?" Naruto retorted.

"Ah a sharp one I see, well to answer your question we would have known about it. If a member of the clan died or lost an eye we would be made aware of it. All eyes from deceased members are collected and accounted for, besides the Hokage and the clan would have to approve on a sharingan eye transplant first," Shisui replied matter-of-factly.

Naruto nodded his head "Fair enough, but we live in a world of lies and deception. The fact that I was not accounted for, by the Uchiha clan is proof of that," said Naruto seriously.

Shisui had a blank look on his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow, he was deeply intrigued by Naruto's answer. This was not how a seven year old should think.

Naruto noticed that both Uchihas were staring at him once again. He then sighed. "_They want an explanation...of course they do but should I tell them_?" Naruto thought. He thought it over, and considering they already knew he was an Uchiha, it wouldn't hurt to tell them.

So Naruto began to tell them what he knew of his heritage, excluding the fact that he was the Yodamine's son, but he had a feeling that they already knew this.

As Naruto was telling his of lineage, Itachi's expression hadn't changed, but internally, his mind was racing. He knew who Naruto's parents were and that Kushina was of the Uzuamki clan, who were related to the Senju, but the Uchiha as well...this was unnerving.

Not the reality of it, no, but the fact he was not aware of this piece of information. Itachi knew the importance of learning history, it had a variety of uses. Even information that seemed minuscule at first glance could be of great importance latter. It could give a shinobi a huge advantage on the battlefield. Or it could be used to gain a political advantages over others.

Yes knowledge was power, it is why Itachi made sure to learn as much as he could about his ancestors. To find out that he was not aware that his clan married into another at some point, was surprising to say the least.

"I see, but tell me Naruto, where did you obtain this information from, as I'm sure Lord Hokage didn't tell you this?" Itachi pried.

Naruto clenched his fist, "No, I learned it from someone I trust... more than anyone," he replied quickly. "_They don't need to know" _he thought.

Shisui raised an eyebrow, but Naruto kept silent, he realized he was not going to say anything more.

Itachi had a good idea who Naruto was talking about. Truth be told, he was aware that Naruto was being looked after, and trained by Musashi. He couldn't get close enough without Musashi detecting him, so he failed to learn of Naruto's sharingan.

"So your an Uchiha then, so tell me, how much do you know about our clan?" Shisui asked curiously. Itachi was also curious about how much the boy knew about the Uchiha.

Naruto observed them for a moment, he decided to be frank with them. "The Uchiha are a clan that rivaled the mighty Senju since before the founding of the village. Together with the Senju, they founded the village hidden in the leaves.

The Uchiha clan is recognized as one of the four noble clans of Konoha. The Uchiha are a clan of warriors, you could say that fighting is in our blood. The Uchiha excel in all forms of combat, but their main strength lie in fire style ninjutsu. And of course.., Naruto eyes changed from there sapphire blue to red, "the sharingan" Naruto whispered.

Itachi remained silent, but he was surprised how well informed the young blonde was. Shisui was grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto sighed and spoke quietly, "I can't deny that this makes me proud to be an Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes then darkened, "But what I also know is that the Uchiha have grown arrogant, and blind. Their desire for power has clouded their minds."

Itachi and Shisui both widened their eyes.

Naruto continued "They refuse to acknowledge others, as they see it as a challenge to their superiority. The clan has developed a simple minded ideology, and it is being forced upon the next generation of Uchihas," Naruto said with his fist clenched.

"Their arrogance has made them blind to their weaknesses...they think there untouchable. And most importantly, the clan has forgotten why they founded the village along with the Senju. It was to create peace, and end the power struggle. Yet now they are trying to gain power for all the wrong reasons. Their interest don't lie in the prosperity of the village, but only what they think is best for the clan."

"_The village is also to blame for the clans actions, but that's another issue._" he thought, but didn't voice it.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, he looked up at Shisui's awe struck expressions and Itachi's slightly widen eyes. Naruto smirked. "Now don't look at me like that, after all you both feel the same way right? " Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"_This kid, no way_!" Shisui thought.

Itachi narrowed his, he wanted to further test Naruto's perception. "what do you mean?" he asked with mock bewilderment.

Naruto looked Itachi in the eyes then into Shisui's, before casting his gaze back to Itachi. "Your eyes...the way you both looked at the two Uchihas before, I could see it in your eyes. Distaste and even sorrow? But not just at that moment... more like built up emotion?" Naruto asked while tilting his head.

Shisui was left speechless by Naruto's claims. Itachi faring no better. This mere boy, left him truly astonished, a feat not many can accomplish.

It was then that Itachi realized something. Naruto was more than just "sharp" as Shisui put it earlier. No, Naruto was a on a different level. For a mere a boy to see what an entire clan of elite shinobi couldn't... it was truly mindboggling. Naruto was no ordinary Uchiha, he was an idealist, it reminded him of himself. That thought made Itachi smile a true smile, something Itachi only gave his brother, these days.

But to think this boy was hidden all this time, that did not sit well with him, and made him worried to about who else knew of this. Itachi looked at Naruto closely, there was something strange about him. Something that made him believe, that this boy would one day make a immense impact on the shinobi world one day.

For the better or worse , it was yet to be seen, for Itachi saw something else in Naruto. Just as Naruto read his emotions through his eyes, he mirrored it, and saw hidden pain and hatred in the boys eyes.

"You certainly are different then the other children Naruto, but there is more to you, isn't there?" Itachi questioned. Naruto look at Itachi curiously. Itachi closed his eyes and spoke, "They say through a person's eyes, you can see their soul, do you know what I see in your eyes?" Itachi asked.

Naruto remained quiet, but flinched from Itachi's intense gaze. "I see sorrow, pain, and even hatred."

. Itachi knew Naruto was strong mentally, but he was still child who suffered through dramatic experiences. He wanted to see how Naruto would react.

"You say these things, about the clan, but you still feel hatred because they have not accepted you?" Naruto eyes widen and he took a step back. "Itachi what are.." Shisui was caught off by Itachi "Have you made peace with yourself ?"

Naruto froze "_He knows_" he thought frantically. Naruto took another step back and glared at Itachi, "You don't know anything about me!" he yelled.

Shisui saw that Naruto was uncomfortable and yelled "That's enough Itachi!" Itachi looked at Shisui's face and saw his growing anger. But Itachi's own expression didn't change. Shisui also saw that Naruto was also slightly afraid and slowly backpedaling, so he decided to change the subject.

"So Naruto, you were pretty brave standing up against those police force members, how about we teach you a thing or two. After all who would be better qualified to teach an Uchiha then another Uchiha?" He asked with a grin.

Naruto looked at them both and shook his head. "I'm not interested, besides I'm busy" he said in a harsh tone. Naruto slowly walked off, stopping to look back at them once before continuing on his way.

The two Uchihas watched Naruto walk off in silence. Once Shisui saw that Naruto had left he turned to Itachi. "Itachi what was that?" He asked irritably.

Itachi was silent for a moment, then looked at him and sighed "He needed to hear it" Itachi said simply.

"Huh, Itachi what are you talking about?" Shisui asked curiously, Itachi was not a easy man to understand.

"You saw it to Shisui, Naruto is suffering inside." Itachi replied."Well of course he is, I'm aware of Musashi's death and all other things he had to deal with," Shisui said while giving Itachi a strange look ,as if he didn't understand where Itachi was going with this.

Itachi shook his head, "The problem is that he hasn't found his identity, he is confused. He still young and can be driven down the wrong path despite what he believes in. Someone like him... with such insight and talent can be become dangerous, it only takes one slip," Itachi explained.

Shisui sighed, "right his uncles killer, no doubt he would want to avenge him," Shisui said sadly. Itachi nodded.

"And given what we learned about Naruto today, I have an idea of who might be involved in Musashi's death," Itachi said mysteriously. Shisui thought for a moment, then his eyes widen, "you're not thinking about him are you?" Shisui asked apprehensively. Itachi gave him a knowing look, "yes, but we have no proof. In any case we should keep eye on Naruto" Itachi replied.

"Oh don't worry, I think he will come find us, after all who could turn down this face" Shisui said pointing at his face. Itachi just stared at him blankly. Shisui noticed he would not be getting a rise out of Itachi, and just started to walk away grumbling about stoic bastards. Itachi followed behind shortly with a small smirk, oh yes, he secretly liked to piss off his friend.

Shisui suddenly grinned remembering the genjutsu he put on the two Uchihas earlier. Itachi noticed his expression and raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head rather not knowing what mischief Shisui was thinking about.

* * *

**With Yashiro and Inabi**

Two police force members arrived at the scene and looked at the unconscious Yashiro and Inabi in shock. They quickly shook them awake, "Hey wake up who did this to you?," they asked. The two of them both woke up holding their heads, trying to remember their attacker. They both gasped in horror, "Naked green beast!"

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto made his way out of the forest and into the streets of Konoha. Truth be told he didn't really consider what Shisui said, he just needed to get a away for moment. As mature as he was for his age he is still a kid...he needed time to think. It all happen so fast, from getting up to train, to getting attacked by those Uchihas.

Then there was Shisui and Itachi...they were interesting to say the least. He hid his surprise well when he was interacting with them, but inside he was deeply intrigued and somewhat intimidated. Those two were unlike any other Uchiha he'd met. From what he gathered Shisui was laidback, but not cocky. You could just tell by looking at him...he gave a vive there was definitely more to him, he reminded him of Musashi.

As for Itachi... he was mysterious, he gave very little away. His gaze was intimidating and his demeanor was that of indifference. It would be hard for anyone to understand what he was actually thinking.

But Naruto knew better to believe it was indifference, no he was analyzing you, looking through you, it was unnerving. He witness this first hand, Itachi saw right through him. He didn't feel comfortable talking about his past. He hated that Itachi could read his hidden emotions so easily.

Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He continued on his path through the village. It was now late morning, and there was heavy foot traffic in the streets. He walked through the crowds of people, his face covered by his brown hood.

He had no true destination, and he didn't need one. He could hear the loud voices of people conversing in the street,and the laughter of children. He saw some kids tossing a ball back and forth. He noticed that they were about the same age as him. It was strange, he couldn't really picture himself doing things like that.

He grew up fast...perhaps too fast.

He stopped right in front of a small park. He heard voices coming from behind a tree with a small swing hanging from its branch. He kept hidden but close enough to see.

There was a girl with dark blue hair and fare skin. She had pale eyes, and wore black training clothing. Naruto recognized her instantly, how could he not? The Hyuga clan is one the most prestigious clans of Konoha, therefore the daughter of Hiashi was well known in the village.

This was Hinata Hyuga, heir to Hyuga clan.

Surrounding her were three young kids, who seemed to be harassing her. What confused him was that he could tell by the way the three boys carried themselves they had basically no shinobi skill at all. Yet the Hyuga heiress was on the floor, helpless as they barraged her with insults.

"_Wouldn't the heir to the Hyuga clan be better trained than this_?" he asked himself.

The thought of her not being trained yet was unfathomable. Clans always train their own at young ages, noble clans even more-so.. So it was not that she was too weak to beat the three pathetic nuisances, but perhaps she couldn't do it...mentally.

Naruto shook his head, "_mental weakness can be just as bad if not worse than physically weakness." _

He was trained well enough to know that in a real battle hesitation could be the difference between life and death. He knew she was young and this wasn't really serious combat situation.

"_Perhaps I should cut her some slack_," he mused, but quickly shook that thought away. "_The shinobi world is to cruel to be soft. She is a clan heir, no doubt she will be forced to become a shinobi...she can't continue this way_."

He saw one of the boys come forward and kick her on her side. "Please stop" Hinata breathed out in barely a whisper, through her tears. Naruto sighed and shook his head. Suddenly he moved in what seemed to be only a blur to the other four.

Hinata closed her eyes, then opened them when she heard three thumps. She looked down in shock at three boys laying on the ground, holding their heads in pain.

She slowly looked up and her eyes widen when she saw Naruto looking at her with his azure-blue eyes. Naruto looked down at her with an emotionless face.

Hinata instantly blushed at his gaze, but was confused to what just happened. She then realize that it was the blonde haired boy in front her that helped her.

"_H-he m-moved s-so q-quickly_" she thought.

She took a closer look at him and her blush deepened, her head lowered. "_He so handsome,_" she thought while blushing. Naruto said nothing and just tilted his head as he watched the shy girl's expression change from shock, to confusion, then, to embarrassment.

After a moment he spoke. "Are you hurt?"

Hinata shook her head "N-no" she whispered.

"Good, but next time you might not be so lucky, you need to stand up for yourself," he said bluntly.

Hinata avoided his gaze and spoke shakily ,"S-o-r-r-y I-" before she could finish another person appeared and made himself known.

"Hinata-sama are you alright?" the newcomer asked with worry laced in his voice.

Naruto turned his head and saw a man with brown hair that was spiked backwards. He had the same pale eyes that Hinata has.

"_A Hyuga_" Naruto mused.

"K-Ko, your here!" Hinata said in surprise.

"Who did this to you? Was it him?" Ko asked with a sneer while pointing a accusing finger at Naruto.

Naruto merely looked at him with a blank face.

"N-no, Ko, it was these three boys" Hinata replied weakly, but when she looked she saw that the three kids had already run off.

"Tch, well no matter, as long as your safe. We best be going now," Ko said strictly.

"Okay" Hinata muttered in a dejected voice. She wanted to thank the blonde haired boy and try to talk with him more, but Ko wouldn't have it and griped her by the hand.

Hinata was being led away by the hand, then she suddenly stoped walking.

"Huh? something wrong Hinata-sama?" Ko asked with a raised brow.

"I-I d-didn't ask him his name" she replied, but when she turned around he was already gone.

She sighed sadly and allowed Ko to lead her away. "Don't worry, you don't need to associate yourself with someone like that" Ko said with authority.

* * *

Naruto left quickly after Ko arrived. He had nothing else to say to the Hyuga, and he really didn't feel like dealing with Ko, who obviously didn't appreciate his company.

Feeling a bit tried he decided to go back to his apartment and get some extra rest. As he walked he thought about why he had helped the hyuga girl. It wasn't any of his business and besides, people sometimes have to learn lessons the hard way right? Like he did.

But he knew something in him just told him move and intervene. He remembered Musashi always told him "_You can't do everything by yourself, relying on others, when you need it, is not a weakness_."

He sighed, he tried to remind himself this every day.

He broke his thoughts when he realized he arrived at his home. Naruto walked up to the door of his apartment, and noticed his neighbor Maso, was there resting against the rail.

He gave him a nod which, the man returned. Naruto walked up to the man, "well?" Naruto asked in a flat voice. The man let out grunt then grinned "quiet as a mouse, you got the heavy stuff ?" he replied.

Naruto looked at the man, then pulled out a scroll from his side pocket. He unsealed two bottles of booze, and handed them to Maso. The man grinned and took the bottles. "Thanks," Naruto muttered. Maso chuckled and said "no problem kid, looking after your place for a few hours is worth every sip."

That was their system, Naruto would give Maso exported booze, and Maso would make sure no would tamper with his home.

He was not so worried about people targeting his home because what he was, but more so random drunks and criminals breaking in. His apartment, was located in a poor part of the village, break inns were common here.

Apparently this was the only apartment the Sandaime could provide him. It was sad really, but he didn't need pity.

He entered his apartment and laid down on his bed. His apartment was furnished with the bare minimum, a bed, nightstand, table, and two chairs.

He didn't mind, he barely spent any time here anyway, nor did he get visitors. He called it a apartment fitting a shinobi.

But he was lying to himself if didn't admit he dreamed about living in a home with a family...his family.

He laid on his side and looked at the only two pictures he owned. One was of his father and his pregnant mother. His uncle had given him this picture. The other was of course him and Musashi. Musashi had his hand on his head and wore a big smile on his face, as did he. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He was thinking about Itachi and Shisui.

Could he trust them? Somehow he felt he could, they were different. Those two intrigued him, he felt he needed to see them again, despite his own mental defenses telling him not to get to close. He had no intention of spilling his guts to them, but he wanted to see them again...learn more about them. He knew what he would do.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto hoped across the roof tops, he was searching for two particular Uchihas.

He honestly didn't know where he could find Itachi or Shisui, they were hard people to find. He hadn't seen them before, so memorizing certain hangout spots like he did for others was not a option. So he decided, his best bet was to head over to the Uchiha district.

You would think this would be his first place he would check. But it wasn't because he knew he couldn't just enter the compound, and he knew asking about them, could bring trouble.

Seeing as he couldn't locate them, he decided to watch the compound from afar, and hope they would appear soon.

He sat on a tree branch adjacent the compound . He was still wearing his hood covering his face, and no seemed to be paying him no mind.

He sat in silence, watching various clan members, some shinobi, other civilians enter and leave the compound. He did notice how the Uchiha compound was located away from the other clan compounds. Before he could continue his thoughts, he felt a small group approaching.

As they came into view, Naruto eyes widen slightly when he saw who they were. The man walking in front had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. He wore a blue kimono, with the uchiha symbol on the back, and grey pants. He had similar features as Itachi.

This man was Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the military police force, and head of the Uchiha Clan. He had a stern look on his face and walked with an aura of authority and arrogance.

Standing to his left was Itachi, who had a stoic look on his face. On Fugaku's right was a boy about his own age, with raven hair, and black eyes. He wore a blue Uchiha clan shirt and had a smile on his face. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

Holding his hand was a black haired woman, in her early thirties. she had fair skin, long black hair, and black eyes. She wore a brown blouse, with a purple skirt, and blue shinobi sandals. She was smiling down at the boy, but her body seemed tense, as if she was worried about something. This was none other than Mikioto Uchiha.

Naruto looked at them in curiosity. "_Could this be Itachi's family?,_" Naruto asked himself. He looked at them closely and saw they all had too similar features to be just cousins, or fellow clansman. He knew who the clan head was, but he never knew his family. He then realized that, Itachi was his son.

He cursed himself for not knowing this before hand...he always liked to be informed. He hated being left in the dark about potentially important information , it made him feel uneasy.

He noticed they all had different expressions on their faces, he could feel the tension, and it was a bit awkward. But he still couldn't help but think they looked good together.

"_Is this what a true family looks like_?"

He shook that thought out of his head, and suddenly noticed someone shunshin next to them. It was Shisui, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Heh, I finally found you guys!" he said in a mock greeting.

The rest of the Uchihas seemed somewhat annoyed, but two of them were silently happy that his presence broke some of the awkwardness.

Shisui suddenly looked across the street and locked eyes with Naruto, and grinned. Naruto stared back at him with a blank look, but inside he was relieved he had finally found the Uchiha duo. Shisui walked over to Itachi and whispered in his ear, "told you he would come find us," he said cheerfully. Itachi glanced in Naruto's direction and gave a nod.

"Go on a head, I'll catch up latter," Itachi whispered to Shisui. Shisui nodded and appeared in front of Naruto.

As Shisui left to speak with Naruto, Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he watched Shisui converse, with the cloaked figure that he deduced was a child based on the persons height. Mikioto had a curious look on her face, while Sasuke looked confused.

Sasuke decided to voice his confusion to his brother, who was the only one who's facial expression hadn't changed."Nissan, who Shisui talking with, I can't see his face?"

The rest of the family all turned to Itachi also wanting to know. They assumed that since he and Shisui were best friends, he would know. Itachi sighed, and spoke, "just a new friend" he said simply. They waited for Itachi to elaborate, but when they saw he wouldn't, they decided to let it go for now. But Mikioto did notice the small smile on Itachi's face. Fugaku still had a suspicious look, but said nothing.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto saw Shisui whisper to Itachi and he was curious, he wondered what he was saying. Suddenly Shisui disappeared from view. Naruto felt a slight breeze blow past him, then Shisui appeared in front of him.

"_Body flicker? His speed is ridiculous_!" Naruto thought in awe.

Shisui looked at Naruto joyfully and spoke "So you came back, I knew you would squirt." Naruto looked at him neutrally but his eyebrow slightly twitched at being called squirt, "Yes I have," he replied simply. They stood there in silence for a moment. Naruto felt a little awkward not knowing what to say. Shisui saw this and decided to take charge.

"Well come on, I want to see how skilled you are," he said with a smirk and walked away. Naruto just nodded and followed him. A few minutes later they arrived at the same training ground Naruto was training at the previous day.

They stood across from each other on the open field, the grass flickering in the wind. Naruto was eager, despite knowing this was only a spar and that his opponent would hold back. He knew Shisui was strong and he hadn't sparred with anyone stronger than him his since Musashi.

Naruto hide his eagerness with a stern face and took a defensive stance. He stood still and waited for Shisui to move first. Shisui observed Naruto's stance, "_Hmm, looks like he's waiting for me to make the first move_" Shisui grinned.

"Okay then, let's begin!" he shouted enthusiastically. Shisui suddenly shot forward in a blink of an eye and appeared in front of Naruto with his fist cocked back. Naruto blocked the punch with his left arm and sent a right hook towards Shisui's mid section.

Shisui leaned away from the punch and grabbed his arm, and tossed Naruto across the field. Naruto landed in a handstand and pushed off the ground with a flip and charged Shisui. Shisui had his arms crossed and his body relaxed as he watched Naruto approach. As he approached he noticed Naruto's eyes morphed into single tome sharingan, causing him to grin.

"Come on Naruto!, If you manage to get a hit on me, I might show you one my own technique," Shisui taunted, trying to motivate him. Naruto started to get annoyed at Shiusi's speed.

"_No I will land a hit, I'm better than this, If I can't do this, I'll never get stronger!_" Naruto thought with determination.

As Naruto continued to trade blows with Shisui he never noticed at the arrival of Itachi who was observing from a nearby tree.

Shisui was mostly on the defensive, blocking and avoiding Naruto's blows, wanting to gauge Naruto's skill. He noticed that Naruto's strikes, were getting quicker.

"_This kid is fierce,_" he thought cheerfully.

Naruto jumped and sent a roundhouse kick towards Shisui, Shisui grabbed his leg, Naruto spun sent his other leg towards Shisui's head. Shisui block the kick with his right arm, he saw that Naruto was now open and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto hit ground holding his stomach in pain. Shisui grinned and said "not bad squirt but still no dice."

Naruto was still holding his stomach, and slowly looked up at Shisui with a smirk. Shisui rose an eyebrow, but his face quickly turned into shock as he felt a kunai pierce him from behind. He looked behind him and saw another Naruto holding the kunai.

"A shadow clone! At your age, that's some chakra you have their kid."

"_Although I shouldn't be surprised_," he thought knowingly.

Naruto smirk disappeared when he noticed Shisui's grin and Shisui disappear in a puff of smoke. "_A shadow clone damn_," Naruto inwardly cursed.

"You're not the only one who can use the shadow clone jutsu," Shisui boasted amusingly.

Suddenly six shurikens launched form the trees from both sides at Shisui. Shisui merely jumped back to avoid them, but Naruto took the opening to appear in front him, and went through hand signs.

"**Futon Daitoppa (Wind Release Great Breakthrough)!**"

"No way, elemental manipulation already!" Shisui exclaimed in shock. But before hit could hit Shisui disappeared in a body flicker. Naruto was panting heavily, and groaned when he noticed his attack missed.

Naruto slowly slid his left hand over the seal on his right arm. A small katana appeared in his right hand, and he took a defensive position. Shisui was surprised at the action, but his focused quickly shifted to Naruto's left eye, which now developed a second tome.

"_This kid is incredible, a two tome sharingan at his age and his rate of growth is amazing_," he mused.

Itachi looked on also in surprise "_he's stronger than Sasuke_," he thought, comparing his little brother who was about the same age.

Before Naruto could charge forward, Shisui put his hand up "That's enough, its fine, I've seen enough," he said in a gentle tone.

Naruto looked confused, "huh? what about-," but Shisui cut him off. "Oh, don't worry about it, I was never going to let you hit me anyway. That way I could force you to push yourself to the limit.

Naruto looked annoyed, he saw the reasoning, but couldn't help feel a little angry "jerk," he muttered. Shisui merely grinned. Itachi then jumped down from tree and appeared next to Shisui.

Naruto looked a little surprised, while Shisui smiled. "Well, what do think Itachi?" Shisui asked, knowing all the long that he was watching. Itachi looked at Naruto and spoke "That was very impressive Naruto, you are truly a genius."

Naruto tried to suppress it, but couldn't help but give a small smile. Being praised by Itachi Uchiha was no small feat after all. Itachi's face then turned serious "however don't let your talent get your head and become arrogant, you still have to train hard, and have long way to go," Itachi said seriously.

Naruto nodded, he knew this already. Then he suddenly dropped down to one knee, panting. His wounds and exhaustion catching up to him. Shisui laughed "you should go home and rest, let me carry you home," he suggested. Naruto just waved him off. "I'm fine, I could get there myself," he replied and began to walk home with a slight limp.

"Hm, prideful brat isn't he," Shisui said with smirk. Itachi smiled softly "Indeed he is, he's going to be interesting." As they watched Naruto's retreating form, they couldn't see the small smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good it, I wrote it quickly, because I didn't have much spare time. The early introduction chapters are the most annoying to write for some reason. Next chapter I might introduce Naruto into the academy. Don't be afraid to review, or point out any mistakes.**

**Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Academy

**A/N: Okay people I'm back! I know this took awhile to come out, sorry. I thought I would have a lot more time to write, but some things came up. The good news is that, this chapter is the longest one yet. This chapter will introduce the rookies and some more character development. I'm sorry if the story is going a bit slow, but I want to take the time to develop it and not rush. I didn't get many reviews, which is understandable given I didn't reveal much plot yet. **

**Anyways, I'll address what was written in the reviews. First off yes Naruto is an Uchiha, he's as much of an Uchiha as he is an Uzumaki. He did not change his last name to Uchiha yet because of the ramifications that would come if it were to be reveled that he was an Uchiha. And also because he has not yet excepted the Uchiha, even though he is one of them. Part of Musashi's character is meant to be Naruto's tie to the Uzumaki. Musashi was the one who looked after him, not the Uchiha; therefore he is much closer to his Uncle. With his death, the last of the Uzumaki have vanished, and his only family that remains is the Uchiha. But not doesn't easily except them. As far as parings go I haven't got anything carved in stone just yet, The story might become a Mikoto only pairing. I need the story to progress more, to see what fits best. I might take a poll latter to see what you guys think. **

**Okay enough of that, let's begin! (I DO NOT OWN NARUTO)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Enter Academy**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, its light illuminated the village. The stone faces of the villages beloved Hokage's glowed in the sun.

Just below the monument, the sun's fierce rays were particular strong, and reflected off the large insignia of the land of fire. The grander symbol stood proudly, atop the villages administration building.

Inside the building was a ordinary scene. An elder man with grey hair and goatee; his face was wrinkled. He was seated behind a large desk with the leaf village symbol displayed on its front.

The man wore the standard red and white garbs of the Hokage. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third Fire Shadow.

Hiruzen sat in his office with annoyed look on his face, he had sent a team of ANBU to escort Naruto to his office. The problem was that was 30 minutes ago...he knew the boy was good at avoiding his ANBU, but this was getting ridiculous!

This was becoming a common occurrence, whenever he tried to reach the boy, he would show up at his own leisure. He would try to be patient with the boy.

He knew Naruto was dealing with many things, at such a young age. He knew Naruto, wasn't treated well as child; he would try to help him the best he could. Despite this, he asked himself many times if he could of done better.

Naruto, learned to take care of himself, defend himself, without his help. That made his heart ache. He had seen his fair share of young kids forced to grow up fast. He didn't want this for Naruto.

He cast his gaze towards the picture of the Fourth Hokage on the wall, and begged a silent plea of forgiveness. He knew the boy's father would expect better of him...better of the village itself.

He tried to get closer to the boy, but he was always so distant, and would suppress his emotions. The fact that he could do so at as such a young age was astonishing to him. He knew the boy was far head in maturity then his peers.

The boy had his secrets, that much he could tell. He knew the boy suffered a great loss of someone he cared for. He saw it in his eyes, the look of someone who lost a loved one. He had seen this look to many times in his many years. He couldn't hide it from his veteran eyes.

The question was who? As far as he knew Naruto wasn't close to anyone. He thought that it could be his parents, but Naruto didn't know who they were, or anything about them. His connection to them couldn't be that strong yet. Not enough to produce such eyes.

So then who? He knew Naruto would not tell him, he had tried many times to get him to open up but failed. That worried him. Naruto was in contact with an unknown person. Someone he knew nothing about. He knew the boy was smart, and wouldn't put himself in danger with unknowns.

But for the safety of the village, he cursed himself for not knowing who it was. He wouldn't go as far as to bring the boy into T&I, he couldn't bring himself to that to him. What he did know, was that the boy was safe, and he would trust him for now.

He hoped that whoever this person was, at least brought joy to boys heart, even if it was only for a little while. He deserved it more than anyone else.

* * *

The sound of steal clanging stretched across the forest. In a secluded area, just outside of the village, two figures stood adjacent each other. One panting lightly, the other sporting a amused smile across his face.

A pair of blue eyes glared daggers at his opponent, who seemed to only smile wider.

"Naruto, maybe you should sharpen those kunai, eh? Not scratch at all!"

The blonde Uchiha let out a growl and quickly released three shurikens into the air. His opponent mimic him, and released his own set of shuriken.

_**"Clang" **_

_**"Clang"**_

_**"Clang"**_

The projectiles flew through the air and met in the middle, canceling each other out. Naruto sighed and looked at the triumphant face of his opponent, who was none other than Uchiha Shisui.

Naruto was avoiding Shisui's constant request to train him for the remainder of the week. It was not that he was against it per say, but he wanted to avoid any attempts to get him to open up by Shisui or Itachi.

Shisui found Naruto training alone, in the forest. How he managed to sneak outside of the village undetected he didn't know. Shisui was getting impatient in trying to crack Naruto so he decided to take a different approach. When he spotted Naruto he decided to simply attack him. The blonde was shocked and annoyed, but it didn't matter it was training he couldn't refuse now right?

"Hey Naruto, hold on a minute; come here I want to ask you something," Shisui yelled out.

Naruto stood still studying Shisui for a moment, before reluctantly walking up to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Shisui face became slightly more serious. "Your elemental affinity is wind right?" Naruto nodded.

"Have you checked to see what your second affinity is?" Shisui asked

Naruto raised an eyebrow but shook his head "No, I was only focused on developing my wind affinity."

Shisui nodded his head slowly and scratched his chin. "Hmm, I see. Well in that case I'm going to teach you fire style nature manipulation. Naruto blinked and was about to say something but Shisui continued.

"You see, wind is a extremely rare affinity in the land of fire, and even rarer for an Uchiha to have. I'm surprised that you can already channel wind chakra, even if it's just the basics. Wind is one of the hardest elements to control."

"Anyways, as you already know, the Uchiha specialize in fire style nature manipulation. So it should come easy to you" Shisui proclaimed.

Naruto contemplated this, he did think he would develop a fire affinity originally. He remembered how surprised he was when the chakra paper he received from Musashi split in half when he channeled chakra into it.

Shisui didn't wait for Naruto's response and started to explain fire manipulation. "Now the first step, is to gather chakra in your stomach at a steady pace. Once you gather a sufficient amount, you then change the chakra nature."

Naruto became engrossed in Shisui's explanation that he seemed to forget his anger for Shisui's uninvited arrival.

"Envision the chakra turning into flames. You then heat the chakra, raising its temperature as high as you can. You will start to feel a slightly burning, tingling sensation in your stomach. That's when you exhale the chakra through your lungs.

Naruto listened intently making sure not miss any word Shisui spoke. Shisui noticed Naruto's intense focus and inwardly praised him for being a good listener. The look in his eye told him that he understood everything he was saying.

"The air in your lungs fuels the flames, allowing you to exhale a stream of fire for the jutsu. This is the bases for any fire style ninjutsu. From there the shape and power in which the fire is released, depends on the particular jutsu."

"Okay Naruto, I want you to try to gathering chakra into your lungs, then change its chakra nature," Shisui instructed.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. His hands were inter locked in a tiger seal. He started to feel the built up chakra pulse in stomach. "Good now I want you to hold that chakra in for a minute, so you can get use to the feel of it."

Naruto did as he was instructed and held the chakra in. He winced a little when he felt a burning sensation in his stomach. Shisui noticed his expression and spoke "Your probably feeling a slight burn in your stomach right about now. It happens to those who are new to using fire nature chakra, that's why I told you to take a minute to get use to it first. Don't worry it will fade shortly."

Naruto nodded, and after a minute he opened his eyes. "I don't feel the burn anymore" Naruto said.

"Good, you could stop channeling your chakra now" Shisui said.

Naruto cut the flow of chakra and sighed as he felt his muscles relax.

"Now I'm going to show you one of the clans most used signature jutsus. The Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu). This jutsu was not only created by our clan, but also considered a rite of passage to become a true Uchiha," Shisui explained.

"Hm, whatever," Naruto replied irately at the last thing Shisui said.

Shisui noticed his tone but ignored it. "Okay, first gather the chakra in your stomach like before, then change its nature. Then go through these hand signs, watch closely. Shisui quickly went through a set of hand signs ending with the tiger seal.

"**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)**"

Shiusi breathed out a large fireball. The ball of flame scorched the earth and continued into the forest. Naruto watched in a amazement as the fireball exploded destroying a large group of trees.

"As you can see, the more chakra you put into the jutsu, the more destructive it becomes," Shisui explained.

"Alright, I want you to try it. Do you need me to show the hands seals again?" asked Shisui.

"No, I got it" Naruto replied.

Naruto gathered chakra into his stomach, he then quickly went through hand seals Shisui showed him.

**"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Naruto breathed out a stream of fire...but it was insufficient. He tried again and got the same result. He tried once more, this time it was slightly larger but still not efficient. "I don't understand? I did the seals correctly. What am I doing wrong?" Naruto grumbled out in frustration.

Shisui looked amused at the frustrated look Naruto gave him. "Hmm let's see...try it again." Naruto did so with basically the same result. Shisui had a thoughtful look on his face then he smirked.

"I think I know what your problem is!" proclaimed Shisui

Naruto tilted his head "what?"

"You're losing your concentration in your nature transformation." Naruto quickly turned around, that wasn't Shisui's voice, it was-

"Itachi!" Shisui said in surprise.

Itachi was wearing standard ANBU Black-ops attire, which consisted of a grey combat vest, black pants, and steel arm guards. Itachi looked at Naruto and Shisui with a frown on his face.

Naruto noticed the frown on Itachi's face and he had good idea why he was upset, but he paid no mind to that. He was more interested in Itachi's explanation. Though he did rasie an eyebrow at his attire, but he couldn't say he was very surprised that Itachi was in the ANBU given what he knew of his strength.

"Itachi I thought you were going be away on a mission for at least a week?" questioned Shisui.

"The mission was reassigned because I had other priorities," Itachi replied.

Shisui gave him a questioning look, but said nothing.

Itachi narrowed his eyes "The more important question is why are you outside the village Naruto?" Itachi asked in a emotionless tone.

Naruto closed his eyes and turned head "Hm, I was just training in private," Naruto replied simply. But as much as he tried to hide it Itachi could tell he was intimidated by the look he was giving him.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked in a low voice.

This time Naruto did flinch, which made him internally smirk and Shisui grin.

"Hahaha.., Naruto's scared of Itachi" Shisui laughed out.

"Tch, who said I'm scared!" Naruto retorted.

Itachi then looked towards Shisui "And why didn't you bring him back?"

Shisui rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."Well I was eventually, you see Naruto here was begging me to spar with him," he replied happily while pulling Naruto into a head lock and ruffling his hair.

Naruto scoffed and forcefully removed himself from Shisui's grasp.

"Tch, begged? You came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

Itachi gave Shisui a deadpan look. Shisui chuckled "well never mind that, Itachi what are you doing here?"

Itachi sighed and looked at Naruto "The Hokage wants to see you, and has sent some ANBU out to find you" he said seriously.

"Huh? What does the Hokage want with me?" Naruto asked in a irritated tone.

"I'm not certain, but it's best not to keep the Hokage waiting," Itachi replied.

Naruto let out a small growl "Hang on! You were going to tell me what I was doing wrong!" Naruto said defiantly.

"Oh, is that begging I hear now!" Shisui teased while raising his hand to his ear.

"Hm"

Itachi just stared at Naruto for a few moments, before sighing

"The problem lies when your changing the chakra nature to fire. Just before you release the jutsu, you are subconsciously channeling some wind chakra instead of fire. The way you release wind chakra through your lungs is very similar to fire natured chakra."

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. Itachi continued "It's the result of you being accustomed to using wind natured chakra. You changed a small portion of the chakra into wind, resulting in-

"An imbalance. Causing the jutsu to lose power," Naruto said finishing Itachi's explanation.

"You got it! Actually it's a surprise you were able to release any flame at all!" Shisui pointed out. Itachi was thinking the same.

"Right, I need to concentrate harder," Naruto muttered to himself and closed his eyes.

Itachi was going to retort, but Shisui put a hand on his shoulder. "Hang on, let him do this, he needs this, he's stubborn like that," Shisui advised. Itachi sighed then nodded.

Naruto continued to try to complete the jutsu, while Itachi and Shisui watched on.

"_Damn, learning a second element is harder than I thought_," Naruto thought in frustration.

"_He's getting frustrated?Most members of the clan, can't even channel fire chakra at this age; let alone yet use this jutsu," _Itachi thought dejectedly.

But Naruto had other ideas. To him he needed to prove to himself that he was strong. He wasn't arrogant, he just knew he could do this, he could feel it. He closed his eyes once again in concentration.

"_I promised uncle I would be strong_" he thought.

Suddenly an image of Musashi entered his mind. Itachi saw that Naruto was still struggling

"Naruto perhaps you should-"

Naruto suddenly snapped his eyes open, his sharingan coming to life.

**" Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

He released a ball of fire...this time it was successful. A fireball only slightly smaller than the one Shisui released earlier soared into the forest, scorching the earth with intense heat.

Naruto's watched his jutsu soar into the forest. His red eyes glaring at it, daring it not to live up to his expectations. He watched as the fireball impacted, destroying several trees in an inferno. He sighed, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Shisui whistled "_how much chakra did the squirt put in that_?"

"_Impressive,_" Itachi thought.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen sat as his desk, getting more annoyed by the second. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he commanded.

"F_inally after all this waiting!" _he thought, relieved.

The door slowly opened, and in came an elderly man. The elderly man wore a black robe and a white shirt underneath, his right arm was tucked inside his robe. White bandages were wrapped around his head, covering his right eye.

Hiruzen, inwardly cursed, this was not who he was hoping for...he had the worst luck. He knew whatever Danzo Shimura wanted would just add to his list of growing problems. The man was persistent, like a virus.

Danzo entered the room slowly, his cane tapping the wooden floor as he made his way into the room. He closed the door then faced Hiruzen. He said nothing and just gave him a calculating look.

Hiruzen sighed in annoyance. "What is it that you want this time Danzo?" Danzo face shifted from emotionless to a slightly angered expression, his lone eye glaring at Hiruzen.

"The Kyubi jinchuriki, tell me, do you know where he is?" Danzo asked.

Hiruzen let out a grunt "Listen Danzo the-"

"Do you know of the boys activities?" Danzo pressed on.

Hiruzen gave him a stern look. "The status of the boy is none of your concern Danzo. And you should stay out of it and let me worry about it.

Danzo took that as a no. He thought Hiruzen was a fool, how uniformed the Hokage was truly laughable. "You are letting an important asset to the village run free, the boy is getting stronger on his own every day. Uncontrolled strength...I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous that is do I?"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, he knew Naruto had to be training but he didn't know the boys progress could Danzo know?

The boy was mysterious in everything he did, but he supposed if someone did know it would be man first-rate when came to knowing everything that goes in the village.

"The boy will be joining the academy. Eventually he will graduate and join our shinobi forces; therefore he will be monitored." Hiruzen replied

Danzo in fact did know of Naruto's potential, in fact he knew that Naruto was the true golden egg of Konoha. An Uchiha who has awakened the sharingan and possess the Kyubi, the strongest of the tailed beast.

Yes, Danzo is well aware of Naruto's heritage and his potential. But how did Danzo know such a thing? Well Danzo was more than just a frail old man. He is a man who feasts on the shadows of uncertainty of others. The czar of the self-proclaimed roots of the tree that is Konoha.

In order to lead in the dark, he needed to know what others didn't. It infuriated him to know that village would waste such talent. He was the only one who could sculpt the boy to be the perfect loyal weapon. After all that was what jinchuriki were made for.

As it stands the boy would get stronger and a dark horse would rise, leaving pompous fools to ponder how they couldn't have seen it. One that was unrestrained, and that had ideas that were contradictory to his ideal Konoha.

Someone who in the future could have the power, both physical and even politically to hinder his visions. There was no way he could turn a blind eye to that. And the Hokage...in his eyes Hiruzen was too weak hearted, and foolish, to lead this village to its full potential.

"Ah yes the academy...well if that's the case, then you should begin his shinobi career under my tutelage, for he-" Danzo was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hiruzen said in somewhat relieved tone.

The door slowly opened and in came Naruto. He was wearing dark blue shinobi pants, a black shirt, covered by a black cloak. He stepped forward, his face covered by the hood of his cloak.

Naruto's eyes roamed to corner of the room and spotted Danzo. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he recognized this man as Danzo Shimura. His uncle had told him stories about Danzo. He told him about his rivalry with the Hokage.

He knew that Danzo was a war hawk who believe that the village could only thrive to through him. Musashi had warned him to stay away from this man. Naruto eyed him carefully, he couldn't help but get a bad vibe from the man's presence.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a sigh of relieve. He was finally here! He no longer had to hear more of Danzo's absurd rants.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen spoke "Yes Naruto, but I ask that you please remove your hood so we may have a proper conversation."

"As you wish Hokage-sama" Naruto said in an almost mocking manor.

Naruto pulled down his hood revealing his spiky blond hair with two bangs framing his face, he had deep blue eyes and three thin whisker like marks on each cheek. At the age of 7, Naruto was built quite well and slightly tall for his age. Hiruzen couldn't believe how much Naruto looked like Minato at his age.

Hiruzen gave Danzo a stern look. "You may leave now Danzo, our conversation is over."

Danzo looked at Natuto with an emotionless look, which was matched by Naruto's own emotionless gaze. Danzo then shifted his attention towards Hiruzen and let out a short grunt before walking out the door.

"_That fool Sarutobi is making a big mistake, I can't allow that boy to roam free,_" Danzo thought. Little did Sarutobi or Naruto know, Danzo had already taken many measures; some extreme to get his hands on Naruto.

With Sarutobi putting Naruto into the academy...it will make it more difficult for him to get to the boy. But he wouldn't allow something like that to deter him.

Once Danzo left the room, Sarutobi looked back at Naruto. Seeing Naruto right in front of him brought back memories of his successor.

Minato was taken away from this world way to early. He couldn't help but feel the village would had been better off, if he had taken Minato's place as a sacrifice instead. He was sure the Yondaime would have done a better job as Hokage then he.

Minato was the most renowned and influential shinobi in the elemantal nation during his time. He was sure he still would be if he were alive today. If only... no he couldn't think like that the past was the past.

He would do his best to make sure the mans legacy would follow the right path and benefit the village. He just wished he could tell the boy who his parents were, it pained him to know he was suffering, but he knew it was the right decision.

"Naruto my boy I was looking for you for awhile now" Hiruzen spoke in a irritated voice.

"Really Hokage-sama? perhaps the ANBU are getting rusty," Naruto replied.

Hiruzen slightly glared at Naruto, was he mocking him? Naruto caught the Hokage's glare and slightly smirked. Hiruzen sighed, he would have to be patient with Naruto.

He knew Naruto has been through a lot but the boy rarely showed it. Naruto was an enigma to him and he hated when he didn't know what the boy was thinking.

"Well I hoped I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Hiruzen said.

"Not at all Hokage-sama" Naruto replied with an emotionless voice.

"I see, well then let's get to the reason why I have called you here" Hiruzen said.

Naruto had a good idea what the Hokage wanted but let him continue.

"Naruto, the academy has already started a new semester last week and you will be joining it this time." Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen watched Naruto closely for a reaction but found none. "You were suppose to join last year, but you insisted you could learn by yourself. I'm afraid I can't postpone it any longer my boy" Hiruzen said sternly.

It was true Naruto didn't join last year's academy class because he knew the academy couldn't teach him anything new, but mainly because he was to emotionally distraught to deal with the other students.

"This won't be a problem will it? You do want to become a proud leaf shinobi don't you?" Hiruzen asked with a raised brow.

_"A proud leaf shinobi huh_?" Naruto thought. He pondered what being a proud leaf shinobi truly meant. What persona did the Hokage consider to be that of a true leaf shinobi. Was it a shinobi who followed all orders of their superiors without question? What about those who question authority and looked beyond the illusions of what is considered right, for the better of the village?

Thinking such things wouldn't benefit him now. "Of course Hokage-sama" Naruto replied.

Hiruzen sighed in relief.

"Well my boy this is the only way, I'm sure you'll adjust just fine, you might even make some new friends.

Naruto sighed, he knew this was unavoidable. "Very well Hokage-sama" Naruto replied.

Hiruzen noticed the still present emotionless look on Naruto's face and frowned. How can someone so young keep his emotions hidden? It reminded him of Itachi who was the same at his age. Comparing Itachi to Naruto was a bit of stretch in his mind. '_Naruto is nothing like Itachi right?_" Hiruzen asked himself as if trying to convince himself.

"Alright my boy, be at the academy tomorrow at 6" Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded and left.

Once Naruto left the room Hiruzen walked over to the window and looked over his village. The sun shined brightly over the village, illuminating it, but Hiruzen knew the future of the village might not be as bright.

Naruto wasn't the only problem he had to deal with, the Uchiha clan was becoming more rebellious by the day. Peace talks were going know where. Danzo was pestering him to pressure the Uchiha and force them to submit to the will of the village.

He knew Danzo to well, to think that he wouldn't take advantage of the political turmoil. He would have to watch Danzo carefully.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto left the Hokage's office and was now leaping on rooftops, making his way to his apartment. Thinking back to his conversation with the Hokage, he could tell he was disappointed with his failed attempt to get him to open up.

The Hokage knew practically nothing about him, and it would stay that way...for now at least.

Even though he didn't show it he respected the Hokage to a degree. To be more precise he respected the 'god of shinobi.' He respected the man who survived through three wars, and was student of the legendary Senju brothers.

The man's who's gaze could make even veteran shinobi flinch. Looking at him now...it was sad really. He was but a mere shell of his former self. He was not the same Hokage who would lead his people and not be swayed by pompous fools on the council. The man has lost his fire.

He actually used to be a lot closer to the Hokage before he meet Musashi. But now he couldn't deny his anger towards the Hokage for not being honest with him. He understood the Hokage's reason for not telling him of his family, but it made him angry that the man didn't trust him.

He didn't have to release his heritage to the entire village, just him. Did he think he wanted to know just to gain some respect or a sense of superiority? Did he think he was not competent enough to understand the consequences, if that information would get out?

What the Hokage didn't understand was that not knowing who brought you into this world and if they cared for you was like missing a part of your identity. Especially for those who are not easily accepted, and have no one left. And those who have no identity become lost in this world.

He didn't need to know to gain recognition no, he needed to know who he was for himself, so he could find peace. His uncle Musashi, understood this, and he was grateful for that. The Hokage kept him in the dark, so he would return the favor.

Was he being childish? He didn't think so...after all he knew one of a shinobi's greatest weapon was deception. Something's were best left in the dark.

When Musashi was alive he had advised him not to inform the Hokage about his presence because he could not be trusted. He agreed, he could have caved in, and informed the council, and they could have tried to keep Musashi, his family, away from him in fear that they might be corrupting their jinchuriki.

His mind drifted to what the next day would bring. He knew he was going to need patience to get through the academy. He would just have to endure it to become an official shinobi. It was just a mere obstacle in the path of his goal.

**Next Day**

Naruto trekked his way through the village towards the academy. He walked in a slow pace, he was in no rush and just wanted to enjoy the warm summer day. He wondered how to instructors would treat him once they recognized who he was. He doubted they would feel comfortable being near him.

But in all honesty it didn't really matter. After a few minutes of walking he finally reached the academy. He made his way inside the building and found the room number that he was written down on the piece of paper the Hokage had given him.

Naruto opened the door and quickly found everyone's eyes on him. He ignored the class for the moment, and laid his eyes on the oldest person in the room who was clearly the chunin instructor.

The man had brown hair tied in a pony tail, and dark eyes. He had a distinguishing scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore a standard Konoha vest.

Naruto walked up to the man and handed him the note the Hokage had given him. Iruka eyed Naruto curiously and silently wondered who he was, since his face was covered by his hood. Iruka took the note and silently read to himself.

His widen when he read Naruto's name, he looked up at Naruto. "_The Hokage is assigning him to me?_" he thought with a frown. He decided to cast those thought aside for now and put up a professional demeanor.

"Okay, well then, class it seems we have a new student," Iruka announced.

All the students ears perked up at this. Iruka turned towards Naruto and spoke "can you please remove your hood and introduce yourself to the class?" he requested.

Naruto sighed and reached up and removed his hood. The reaction instantaneously; whispering broke out amongst the class and curious looks were being sent his way. Most of the girls had blushes on their face, finding the blonde to be cute.

Naruto turned towards the class and spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata was seated in the middle of the room and had a large blush on her face.

"_Its him from the park_," she thought. She was surprised he was joining their class but also delighted.

Iruka waited for Naruto to continue thinking he wanted to say more, but Naruto remained silent, with an impassive look on his face.

Seeing this, Iruka decided to move this along. He coughed into his hand to get Naruto's attention.

"Naruto, you can get acquainted with your peers latter, for now go take a seat so we can begin," Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and scanned over the room looking for a seat. Some of the girls were trying to discreetly get his attention, motioning to empty seats next to them, though it came out more direct.

Naruto shrugged and made his way towards the closet available seat, which was next to Shikamaru and Choji. Choji noticed Naruto's approach and he was a little nervous for some reason. He whispered to Shikamauru.

"Hey Shikamauru, that new guy is coming over here. Do you think he's nice guy?" Choji asked slightly worried about Naruto's stoic demeanor.

Shikamaru had his eyes closed and his head laid on his desk. He opened one of his eyes and looked at his best friend lazily.

"I don't know Choji, most blondes are so troublesome," he replied, while glancing at Ino.

Naruto walked over and took the seat next to Shikamaru. He gave both Choji and Shikamaru a nod as a greeting. Shikamaru gave a nod in return and Choji muttered a small hello.

Sakura and Ino were looking at him intently with small blushes on their faces. They saw that he sat next to Shikamaru.

"I wouldn't mind if he sat next to me." Ino and Sakura both whispered at the same time. They looked at each other and glared.

"What did you say Ino pig!"

"Nothing, I like Sasuke! And besides, there's no way a cute boy like that will ever like a girl with such a huge forehead!" Ino yelled.

"Ha so you admit you think he's cute!" Sakura yelled pointing an accusing finger at Ino.

Ino blush and stuttered a bit.

"L-like you don't" she countered while looking at Naruto.

Sakura blushed. "I-I like Sasuke, and plus I could get any guy to fall for me easily!" Sakura yelled.

They were going to continue but a glare from Iruka shut them up.

"Alright, onto today's lesson! We're going to learn about the Shodai Hokage," Iruka announced.

As Iruka lectured the room began to quiet down, but Naruto still saw that there were a few people who still glanced at him. Shikamauru appeared to have fallen asleep, but Naruto noticed that he would occasionally opened his eyes and observe him from the corner of his eye, but he just ignored it.

Sasuke would occasionally give him curious looks.

Kiba looked at him slightly annoyed, most likely jealous of the looks the girls gave him.

Shino appeared stoic and you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Iruka continued his lecture, giving a rundown of the accomplishments of the four Hokages. Naruto was already well educated in the village's history and his academics were impressive. Therefore he found Iruka's lectures uninteresting and useless.

Naruto sighed, he didn't have a choice he would have to put up it.

Thirty minutes of more lecture, and it was finally lunch time. Iruka ushered the students to the outside courtyard. Most of them sat in groups at the outside tables. Naruto though, decided that he preferred the silence and made his towards a tree in the shade.

Ino had asked him if he wanted to sit with them, but he declined much to her displeasure.

"Tch, does he think he's too good to sit with us!" Kiba yelled flailing his arms around.

"Huh, troublesome. Just let it go Kiba," Shikamauru said, although he too wondered why Naruto wanted to sit alone.

Hinata looked at Naruto sadly, she wanted him join them, but she was way too shy to ask him.

Naruto sat in silence enjoying his self made meal. He closed his eyes in contempt. He heard Ino and her friends chatting away. He had to admit part of did wonder what other kids his age talked about.

He never had any true interaction with others his age. Musashi had tried to get him to make friends with others his age but he always dodged around it. Was he afraid they would reject him? Possibly, but in truth it was mainly because he thought they wouldn't understand someone like him.

He sighed and contemplated taking Ino's offer, but he was way too comfortable sitting here in the shade. Suddenly an idea came to him. He crossed his fingers and made an unnoticed shadow clone. He decided to send his clone to go and see what he could find out about the others.

Naruto's clone approached the table getting the attention of the others.

"Ha, so you came back!" Kiba blurted out

Naruto looked at him for a moment

"Hm, I decided to take you up on that offer," Naruto said now looking at Ino.

Ino blushed a little at his gaze, but beamed at him happily

"Come sit here next to me Naruto-kun," she said taking his arm and sitting him down.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but let her take him to the seat.

"Why don't we introduce are ourselves to Naruto!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Ino glared at him

"Fine, I guess I'll go first. My name is Shikamaru Nara he said lazily.

"I'm, _munch_, Choji, _munch_, Akimichi," the large boy said.

"Oi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I'm the best here!"

Naruto glanced at the Inuzuka, annoyed at his loud voice. Naruto heard a small voice speak up to his right

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata introduced with a stutter, a large blush on her cheeks.

Naruto merely nodded, already knowing who she was.

"Shino Aburame," Shino said stoically.

Aburame, Naruto figured as much given his strange attire.

"And I'm Ino Yamanka! Nice to meet you!" Ino said cheerfully.

Naruto nodded. He supposed he should say his name again, just to be polite.

"Naruto Uzuamki."

"Naruto huh? I haven't seen you before, do you hang out at the park?" Kiba asked.

"_Park?_" Naruto thought then shook his head.

"Huh, then where do go for fun?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shifted slightly, uncomfortably. He didn't know how to answer that question or rather didn't want to answer.

Luckily he was saved by Ino.

"Kiba stop pestering Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"What I just wanted to know where he hangs out?" Kiba retorted, and the two began to argue.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto tuned out their bickering and looked around the table. "You are all part of major clans." It was a statement not a question.

"Huh?" Kiba and Ino said, stopping their bickering and stared at Naruto along with the others.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yea that's right...how did you know that," Choji muttered.

Naruto didn't answer, and thought "_and most likely soon to be clan heirs...interesting_."

Ino suddenly remembered something. "Wait, where's Sakura, she's usually here already."

Naruto ignored thinking about this Sakura, in favor of wondering where a certain raven haired boy, he saw the other day with Itachi, was. He thought he would be here.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout from Choji.

"N-Naruto if your here then who's that!" he said pointing at a tree."

Everyone looked to where Choji was pointing and saw another Naruto sitting by the tree eating lunch.

A few of them gasped and look at Naruto.

"N-Naruto is that you" Ino asked.

Naruto's clone sighed "_so they noticed the original me_," he thought.

Naruto looked at their question looks and merely shrugged.

They sweat dropped at his nonchalant response.

Kiba growled and was about to shout but was interrupted by a new arrival

Everyone heard footsteps and turned around and looked surprised.

A boy with black hair and black eyes walked up to the table. He wore a blue high collared shirt and white shorts.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed.

Sasuke looked around at everyone at the table. He then looked between the two Naruto's

Naruto's clone stared back at him blankly, while the real Naruto merely rested against the tree with his eyes closed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "This is no ordinary clone jutsu, there solid clones...," he said looking at the Naruto in front of him.

"Huh what do you mean Sasuke?" asked Ino.

Sasuke smirked and took out a kunai from his pocket. Naruto's clone narrowed his eyes.

"_This kid can use an advanced clone justu already...he must be strong_." Sasuke thought.

"So this must be the clone," Sasuke said. He then through the kunai at the clone.

The kunai pierced the clone through the chest, causing it to explode in a puff of smoke. The kunai continued to fly through the air towards the real Naruto, who was almost perfectly aligned with his former clone.

It was a impressive throw for an academy student. The kunai looping slightly through the air to hit the target perfectly.

The others gasped as they watched the kunai pierce Naruto's chest who still had his eyes closed.

"NARUTO! the rookies yelled.

Sasuke froze. He didn't actually expect the kunai to hit, he thought Naruto would dodge or block.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone was confused, that wasn't the real Naruto either?

Sasuke's eyes widen. "_That was a clone to? Then where is-_"

Sasuke suddenly felt cold steel on his neck. He slowly turned his head and looked into Naruto's cold blue eyes. He froze under the steely glare being sent his way.

"_H-He got behind me? How? I didn't sense him_?" Sasuke thought in shock.

"WOH, did you see him move?" asked Choji.

"He got the drop on Sasuke!" Kiba yelled.

"_He's faster than before!_" thought Hinata in amazement, remembering when Naruto helped her.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "_This guys good, there's definitely more to him than it seems...troublesome_." he thought.

Shino expression was hidden behind his coat, but his raised brow could be seen.

Ino's mouth was agape, she didn't think anyone in the academy could get the drop on Sasuke.

But no one was more shocked than Sasuke. He figured the blonde was skilled given his ability to make advanced clones, but not this good! And that fierce glare Naruto was giving him, he couldn't help but shiver.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, he could see the shock and slight fear in them. Once he saw the kunai leave Sasuke's hand, he replaced himself with another clone and moved on instinct.

Naruto removed the kunai from Sauske's neck and calmed himself. Being alone most of his life made him rely more on his instincts and fast reflexes. Sasuke wasn't a real threat, he was just testing him.

Sasuke felt Naruto remove the kunai and his body slightly relaxed.

Sasuke turned his body fully and faced Naruto. Naruto's glare disappeared replaced with a blank face.

Sasuke and Naruto both stared each other not a sound was heard.

Sasuke was starting to feel unnerved by the silence and Naruto's blank face and spoke up, "That was pretty good, you caught me off guard. You might even be good enough to become second best in the academy, after me of course," Sasuke said with a small smile.

Naruto eyed the dark haired boy curiously , there was definitely some cockiness in his tone, no doubt from his Uchiha pride, but that smile was genuine and held no distaste.

Naruto couldn't help but give a small smile, this Uchiha was to innocent.

"Is that so, Uchiha?" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked, "so you know I'm an Uchiha, huh Uzumaki? The names Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto observed him. "_So this is the brother of Itachi_." Naruto thought. He noticed that Sasuke definitely looked Itachi, but Itachi was totally different.

They heard giggling and whispering to their left, they turned their heads and saw a group of civilian female students.

"Did you see that, he was so cool!"

"Look Sasuke's talking to him! And he's smiling!"

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke inwardly smirked thinking he could perhaps dump some of his fan girls onto Naruto; although there was also a part of him that was put off with the idea of Naruto stealing his spotlight.

It was true that he did find his fan girls annoying, but he did enjoy recognition; not that he would ever admit it.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's smirked suddenly disappeared. He recognized that voice anywhere. His biggest fan girl. She was like a bad cold that you couldn't shake off.

"There you are Sasuke, I was looking for you!"

"Sakura? Ha, I should have known you were out chasing Sasuke around!" yelled Ino angrily.

Naruto looked at the newcomer. "So this Sakura" he thought. The first thing he noticed was how abnormally pink her hair was. He wondered if that was her naturally color. He also noticed how loud she was.

The look of annoyance on Sasuke's face told him that he didn't enjoy her presence at all.

"Huh, Naruto is here too?" Sakura said.

"Ha you missed how awesome Naruto was!" Ino said.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke growled in annoyance, not wanting to be reminded again of Naruto showing him up.

Naruto noticed some of the other students giving him odd stares, still remembering his little display.

Suddenly all conversation was brought to a halt when a chunin instructor, ordered everyone back into class.

The remainder of the school day consisted of more lectures from Iruka. Naruto was relieved when he heard the school bell, signaling the end of the school day.

The students ran out of the building and were greeted by their parents and siblings, who came to pick them up. Naruto watched on stoically, but inside his heart ached. He didn't actually need to be walked home, but being greeted by waiting loved ones was an precious feeling; he could see it in the eyes of the other kids.

He noticed some of the parents were looking at him with curious and surprised expressions. He guessed keeping mostly of out of public for a few years, caused some of the villagers to not recognize him. But there were still some who did recognize him if the glares were anything to go by.

It didn't matter to him, these people's opinion held no ground.

Naruto was surprised when he saw Itachi appear, and approach Sasuke. He figured Sasuke must be closer to his brother then his parents, given that it was Itachi who had come to get him.

Sasuke leaned by a fence with his hands in his pocket as he silently waited for his brother. He spotted Itachi and smiled.

"Nii-san!"

"Hello Sasuke, how was school today?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke paused for a moment. "I-It was alright," he replied.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He knew Sasuke had something on his mind, but he would wait for Sasuke to bring it up.

Itachi looked over all the other students. He wished Sasuke would make a better effort in trying to make friends. He noticed his little brother had a hard time connecting with others. He didn't want fathers superiority complex to rub off on his little brother.

Itachi's eyes landed on Naruto and he gave a small smile. Naruto nodded back. Sasuke noticed gesture and was surprised.

"Nii-san, do you know him?" Sasuke asked. He was confused how could Itachi know Naruto?

Itachi merely stared at Sasuke. Sasuke was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer but then he spoke up.

"Sasuke, you should try to be friends with him...it would benefit you both." Itachi replied.

Sasuke frowned. That didn't answer his question. Naruto manage to get the attention of even his brother. Just who was this blonde haired kid? And why would Itachi want him to be friends with him?

"Why would I want to do that?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke's forehead. "That little brother, you will have figure out on your own.

Sasuke huffed, he hated when his brother poked his forehead. And he hated when he said stuff like that. Why couldn't he just tell him!

"Come on Sasuke lets go, you don't want to keep mother waiting do you?" Itachi said.

Sasuke gave Naruto one more glance before following Itachi home.

Itachi knew Naruto was mature for his age, but like Sasuke, he was also not very social with others. Itachi didn't want Naruto to grow fast like he did. He wanted Naruto to be like the other students, but he knew that was unlikely.

He didn't know how Naruto felt about Sasuke, being an Uchiha, but he hoped that they would discover similarities between each other and form a bond.

Sasuke needed bonds like this to keep from following in their father's footsteps. And Naruto needed to learn to trust others or he would lose himself.

As they walked Sasuke was deep in his own thoughts as well. He couldn't stop thinking about being bested by the blond enigma. Was he stronger than Naruto or was he just lying to himself. He wanted to be as strong as his brother. He wanted his father to recognize his strength to. He was an Uchiha he had to be the best, father always taught him that.

Itachi and Sasuke were greeted by their fellow clansman as they entered the compound.

"Sasuke go get ready for dinner, were eating earlier today," said Itachi.

Sasuke nodded and left to get ready.

A few minutes later the Uchiha family were all at the table eating dinner. They ate in silence enjoying the quietness. Mikoto though noticed that Sasuke was more quite than usually and had a thoughtfully look on his face.

Surprisingly it was Fugaku who spoke up, he apparently also noticed Sasuke's mood.

"Sasuke what's the matter?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Mikoto looked at her son worriedly, before he finally spoke.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan-Nii-san; I want to up my training, I need to get stronger!"

Mikoto looked surprised, while Itachi seemed to expect Sasuke to say that.

"Oh, why the sudden determination to get stronger?" asked Fugaku curiously.

Sasuke knew his parents could tell when he was lying, so he hesitantly told them the truth.

"The new student in school, he's skilled. He can already use advanced clone jutsu and I-I don't want to fall behind..."

Itachi instantly knew who Sasuke was talking about, and guessed Sasuke must have been egging Naruto on, making him reveal some of his skills.

Mikoto was surprised, and wondered who this new student was that could cause Sasuke to be like this.

Fugaku was confused, a new student that could possibly be stronger than his son? Now Sasuke was no Itachi, but he was still an Uchiha therefore expected to be top of the class. Who could this person be?

"Tell me son, what is the name of this new student" Fugaku asked, irritated.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Mikoto's eyes widen in shock, she recognized him as Kushina's son. "_So the Hokage put him in the academy_" she thought.

Fugaku's eyes also widen in shock.

"_him_" he thought.

Fugaku suddenly stood up from his seat and started to walk out of the room.

"I just remembered an important matter I must attend to, carry on without me" Fugaku said without looking back.

This caused both Itachi and Mikoto to narrow their eyes, while Sasuke just looked confused.

_"What could he be up to" they both thought_."

* * *

**END**

**I start to break more into plot next chapter. **

**Till next time. **


End file.
